


Education

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter learns something other than science, while watching something other than some nerdy movies or documentary.





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> im here, im queer but dont get used to it the series is almost over... jk lol but the series is almost over. I have 2 more ideas after this so thats it unless i get prompts that i think will be a good fit for this or if i want to do it. Also I completly made up the porn video and just slapped on some names. The names are legit and would recomend that you watch them but the video described doesn't exist. Obvioulsy wansda and peter arnt brother ansd sister but souta/ i view and think of you as it thing going between from the last one. In case it was confusing adn haven;t read the last one. New sone is meet me halfway by black eyed peas . This one is short but next will be longer qne will feature mother pepper for the prompt that someone asked for. Enjoy if you can!

Dinner was called after Wanda's tease at the idea of her teaching another time. When the three of them showed up at the table everyone was there again, more often than not they are. Food was passed before Tony could say anything, knowing the answer and ready to watch his kid go beat red with embarrassment. He wanted to watch him panic just a tiny bit in front of implications in front of his scary girlfriend, nothing severe to make it serious. Just light teasing. He didn't know some things though. 

" So kiddo, how was Mary's ? " 

Peter tried to play it cool, but sometimes her just flops. " Uh Mary's was you know yeah it was um cool I guess. " 

" You guess? Gone a long time for just I guess. " Clint catching on as a fellow dad type. 

" Yeah Peter tell us about it. " Bucky said just being a bitch. 

" Um well we went to her house, went to her room and thought about the purification project. Its nearly done I know but she said that we shouldn't get tunnel vision on it and lose sight for better possibles. So we just hung out brainstorming and she dropped me back off. " 

" Really? How did that little brat take to you being in his house? " Tony asked 

" Little brat? " he parroted back. 

" Yeah the one that made a huge scene at the tour and had to be escorted. How did he take to you being at his house? " 

" How did you know I went to his house? " 

" Well when Mary took you I did some digging just to be safe and low and behold her little brother was in the building that day. I thought a nice family working for SI turned out to be a smart sister and a dick brother. So how did he take to you being at his house? " Tony asked again, knowing he was trying to avoid the question. 

" Surprisingly. It didn't go so bad I guess. " he spoke with some what honesty. 

" Really? He didn't try to make you leave or call his parents? " 

" No. " 

" Well what else happened Peter? I know that you can't just sit for an hour and a half just thinking, must have done something else to keep you two occupied. " Sam said. 

" Um no. " Peter said well red tipped ears. 

" Well from what Peter talked to me about it, it went really well. " Wanda tried to help her baby brother out. Steve was genuinely innocent and was actually curious as to what that meant. 

" What do you mean? " he asked. Wanda looked over and said the first thing to come to mind. 

" Well some new ideas, but not the project you guys are currently working on something new. " 

Tony knew she wasn't telling the truth called her out by asking Peter. 

" Sounds great kid lay it on me." he said with a smile. 

" Um no its just an idea so probably not good and stuff so. " Peter said and forced more food into his mouth to occupy it. Bruce stepped in, always willing to help things. Unless he accidentally makes it worse.

" Kid all your ideas are usually good, and I'm betting this one is too. Even if its not the best, not every idea is golden. " he reassured. 

" Yeah kiddo. " Tony said with a smirk. 

" Um well we didn't come up with anything in her room, but on the drive back I noticed she had a Tesla. It was pretty good but I thought that SI can make a more efficient one at a cheaper cost. " he remembered, kinda. He was pretty gone when he was on his way back from her house. After Mary pretty much sucked him clean and he took more meds. It was barely a thought at the time thinking  _we should make cars!_ But he was running with it. 

Pepper piped up, " I looked into it kiddo, Tesla dominants the market for the US in electric cars. Mary was smart to buy one. " 

" Yeah but I meant in places like China, Korea, or Japan. You said that you have strong relationships over there as well as everyone already knows, loves, and relies on Stark brand. They really don't have a lot of electric car companies yet and I really think that we can help out the environment over there. " 

MJ helped, " Plus in a couple of months ,which I'm pretty sure the cars will be ready to be bought, incentives are going to be passed in China as well as Bangladesh. Tax breaks and stuff. Could make a lot of money if you were to SI were to announce fully electric cars for purchase just before it takes place. Peter is right, people already know and love the brand, SI makes a ton of money from Asia alone. But if so we need to announce it quick and make it an exclusive for Asia and near by counties only.  " 

" Why make it exclusive? Wouldn't other countries benefit from it? " Steve asked

" Yes but the ones who need it the most will be put at the top of deliveries and if we make it seem like no one else can have it then we announce we expand and by that time everyone has either heard about how great they are or told how great they are. Also we need to announce it soon so no companies start up and starts to sell on our market. Once they realize the opportunity there, we can't go into it. Too many competitors and it would be a waste of resources. " MJ explained 

Pepper beamed with pride at her intern looking at big picture things that will help the company in a huge way, Tony did too. Peter never ceased to amaze him, he was defiantly getting a article written about him now. He saw it now  _genius student and intern comes up with a ground breaking idea to revolutionize the Asian countries economy and ecosystems._ Working title he thought. 

" That's genius! " Bruce praised. " Great job Peter! " 

" Um it was really just MJ who just did that. I just had an idea, she gave it meaning. " 

" Take the compliment nerd, if you didn't think of it we wouldn't even have started this. It would've been a missed opportunity and in a couple months we would've been scratching our head thinking why didn't we do that. " 

" Good job MJ on thinking about the political agenda and turning it in our favor! " Pepper also praised. 

" Well I'm on board. I am genuinely excited about this, the impact on the environment will be substantial!" Bruce said 

" Count me in! I'm a mechanic after all! This thing is going to be a beauty! All the bells and whistles for high end as well as cost effective for those who can't afford the high end. I'll make a few just for a select few. This will be great! Good job you two. Great teamwork. Will get started tomorrow with ideas. " 

" Um Mr.Stark we still have to finish that water purification project. " 

" Yeah but we can crank that out tonight, I'm free to work on it. " 

" Yeah but I feel like that everyone should be there for it, all the interns who helped. " 

" You mean like Mary? Could've just said you wanted to see her again. " He said with a grin. 

" No I mean its Saturday and everyone is either on a date or hanging with friends and if you finish it tonight then everyone will be upset at missing out. " 

" Okay.... I see what you mean. Can you come back tomorrow? " 

" Um actually I was hoping I can stay here for the night? I know that its not planned but May said she had meetings the rest of the night with her bosses and she won't be getting home till later. If its okay that is? I don't have a problem going home alone tonight. " Tony already knew about May's meeting, he didn't say anything though. 

" Kid don't even have to ask, and don't you dare think about going home alone. You have a room for a reason, anytime like I said when I gave it to you. " 

" Thanks Mr.Stark." 

" No problem. " 

" Your aunt has been staying late with meetings a lot recently, everything okay? " Clint asked. 

" Um I think so, I mean I don't know but I have an idea but don't want to get my hopes up. " 

" Its okay, even its just an idea you can share it kid. " Sam said. 

" I think she is getting a big promotion of some kind. Each day her schedule is getting closer to a 9-5 Monday to Friday, which shouldn't happen to nurses. She comes home less tired, which isn't right cause she works in ER and its always crazy and she doesn't get a lot of breaks and she is always moving. Not that coming home not tired is bad just saying weird. Also she comes home with paper work now. I have never seen her do paper work once before. Even when he friend went into labor. That seems like a higher up thing to do. " He thought out loud. 

 _Shit!_ Tony thought,  _He noticed it all. I knew we couldn't hide it from him, he is to smart for his own good!_ " Well I don't know, maybe she is covering for her boss. She is reliable. Maybe her boss is getting the promotion, the work is starting to trickle down onto May's lap. " Tony tried to throw him off. 

" Yeah that makes sense, I was stupid thinking she was getting a promotion. " 

Natasha wasn't having it, " You're not stupid. It was a legitimate reason based on what you know. Don't ever think you're stupid ребенок-паук. " 

" Okay  мать-паук. " Everyone turned back to there plates to finish up the meal before splitting off to do there own things but MJ had prior plans that involved what Tony joked about but confirming them. She waited till everyone was about to leave, Clint even got up. 

" Mary sucked Peter dick. " She spoke out of the blue. Steve started coughing, Cling sat right back down, Natasha looked amused. Peter was bright red, like he might replace Rudolph's nose. 

" She didn't! " he rushed out. 

" You called me while it was happening. I heard everything. " she let that sink in. Everyone but Natasha, Wanda, and Bruce thought that Peter just cheated and it was about to be over. Stunned that nice and sweet Pete would do something so awful to MJ.  " Come on now. She had her fun, now its my turn. " she said while she grabbed his hand and lead him out. 

" You'll get your lab partner back later, after I'mm done having fun with my boyfriend. Then you can start ideas for your car. " She called back from on her way to the elevator. Leaving everyone shocked. 

" I know you didn't fuck her, so good job and following the 3 base rule. " She said as they stepped in. That left everyone's jaw on the floor except people already in the know. Bruce shook his head and sighed while Natasha just smiled slightly. Everyone looked around the place searching each other for answers. Wanda decided to leave and catch up with them before they started asking questions, but didn't want them to know she was going to them like MJ and her had planned. 

" Come on Vis! " She said while grabbing his hand, " They aren't the only ones who can have fun! " She said before he phased them up. Again Bruce just sighed Natasha kept the same expression. Soon Tony caught onto Bruce and Clint caught onto Natasha. 

" Bruce why do you seem un-surprised by this? " 

" Listen nothing Peter does surprises me anymore. He once asked me to give him a "spider STD test" because " There so small and they get around and you don't know where they've been. " he said with finger quotes. 

" Natasha how did you already know? " Clint asked. Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him. 

" This is why I am the better spy. Plus its not hard to tell, MJ is in a relationship with an enhanced teenage boy. His libido has to be threw the roof and she can't handle it alone. No shame in asking for help. Besides have you seen Peter without a shirt on? If any average girl, or in some cases boy, saw him like we do when we are done training. They would throw themselves at him, hell we would need a mop. " 

" Okay, but when has Mary seen Peter without his shirt on to want Peter? " Bucky asked 

" She doesn't need to see it. He is adorable, every intern her fawns over him. " Pepper stepped in. 

" What do you mean? " asked Steve 

" I mean I walk with MJ a lot. She is around Peter a lot. We have a lot of interns that see him in passing. They would say a formal hello to me, and then bat their eyelashes at him and ask him how's it going. I remember one day when I went with Happy to pick up him and MJ. Someone eyed him at reception, both my floor and front. The elevator as well as the the intern space the MJ got dropped of to. Though I will admit, never thought that she would let him. I guess its just with people she gives the okay and what is okay." 

" Do you remember how those two meet? " Bruce asked Tony

" Ugh god don't remind me. It was like some bullshit romantic comedy that comes out every year. " Tony complained followed by Language from Steve. 

" It couldn't have been that bad. " Clint says

" She pumped into him carrying her coffee and spilled it on him, she apologized and tried cleaning it off with a napkin. Then he just took his shirt off and said " No its okay I should've been watching where I was going. I'll just go get another shirt. " She ogled him all the way to the elevator and I had to snap my fingers in her face for her to focus. She did not contribute any work that night. Her eyes was always on him. " Tony said in a deadpan . 

" Yeah and what did you do to try and stop it again? " Bruce asked

" I gave him a big ugly ass lab coat and he fucking loved it, he still wears it in the lab sometimes! " followed again by language from Steve

" Sucks." is all Bucky said before leaving. Everyone followed suit with mutterings from Sam about lucky ass and Clint saying someone about him being only fucking 12. 

Upstairs MJ,Peter and Wanda was all in his room. Wanda had shooed Vision to their room, while they set up the couch in his room and the TV to show something that MJ and her planned earlier since they found out Peter has yet to watch porn. They were going to fix that right now, they planned on giving him a naughty education. Purely for his benefit of course. They set up a very good scene from a movie in their opinion for them to watch together. It was a first lesbian scene, one with a decent plot of a girl #1 who happened to be Darcie Dolce giving girl  #2 who is Abella Danger a massage to " help relax" from the stress of her relationship with her boyfriend. Which Darcie is actually in love with Abella and seduces her into having sex with the help of toys. It was actually really good, MJ and Wanda had watched it before to make sure to have what they wanted in it, which was something new and exciting that they knew Peter has yet to see. Boy was he in for a fun night! 

They sat him in the middle of the couch making sure he had a great view of the TV and was controlling it by a laptop to project onto the TV. They had the video ready to go along with some name brand lotion for men that no one recognized but was recommended for men so the girls got it. As well as a brand new box of tissues. Peter looks at all of the stuff and seems to be daunting to him. 

" Why is there so much stuff? " 

" Peter have you never jerked off before? " MJ asked 

" Well no, I tried to before the powers but I never had alone time. And then after powers I was an angsty vigilante looking for revenge and then it turned to vigilante and after that it just kept getting fuller in my schedule. " 

" Okay. On the bright side, I can show my baby brother some really good porn and we can have some fun. " She said while she took a seat next to him and MJ did the same. Before she started the video though she spoke to him, 

" Before we get started, 1) your gonna wanna take off your clothes, and 2) don't ask questions about the plot its meaningless and only serves as a platform for the sex. " Peter nodded and took off all of his clothes, as did the girls undress and MJ began playing it. When they sat down Peter looked at them but Wanda forced him to look at the TV. 

" Eyes forward baby brother! " Wanda giggled. 

Wanda leaned her head on his shoulder and started to rub his chest, MJ did the same but rubbed his thigh. He returned the gesture to each of them, gently rubbing and cupping their thighs. When the scene started it showed the opening credits. Actors and directors and other bullshit. Scene opens up and just like MJ thought he had questions but didn't voice them. They continued to watch as the plot was set and soon the two women were undressing for the " Massage". This is when Peter started to get excited. He felt his blood flow and for his dick get fuller and fuller. MJ and Wanda moved there hands, MJ started to lightly stroke Peter as Wanda started to rub his abdomen. As the scene progressed so did they, the hotter it got so did they. Eventually MJ and Wanda had lubed up their hand with the lotion and were stroking Peter together. This was only part of it, they lean in and whisper. 

" Baby brother how are you liking the movie? " 

" So good! " 

" Hey baby, how does it feel? Does it feel good when your girlfriend and sister are stroking your big dick? " she purred, he merely nodded.  " Look at them go, so hot. " Wanda breathed into his ear. Peter moved his hands over and started to 'massage' them. He rubbed and pressed right into their clits and didn't stop. They worked their hands on him while he did them. He inserted two fingers knuckle deep and curled, having been down this road with MJ before but never getting tired and finding out something new with Wanda. Each felt so soft and wet but still tight. Wanda more than MJ,  _I don't think Wanda has had sex yet!_ He voiced this out at he curled his fingers yet again pressing right into the pleasure point. 

" Sis are you a virgin? " 

" Yes! God yes! It'll be for you to take baby brother! Only you! " she panted out 

" Oh what a day that will be, I can't wait! " 

MJ loved the dirty talk but knew she wanted him to focus on the next part. The two pornstars got down onto all fours facing away from each other and placed a double sided dildo in between them. It was inserted into both at the same time. Next they started slamming into the other, making their asses slam and giggle each time. Peter eyes nearly bugged out and he was so close to cumming just from seeing something that erotic. MJ and Wanda felt him throb once he saw it and ran with  it.

" Oh you like that do you? Wanna see me and Wanda perform that for you? " MJ purred into his ear, another throb this time stronger. They were going to get him to cum. 

" Fuck baby brother I really wanna do that for you. Show you a really good time! How about I get Mary, I bet she would love to do it! " Another throb, he was seconds away from cumming if they didn't stop. He pulled his hands away from them and fisted the couch and shut his eyes. It didn't matter, they were still going and they were going to get him to cum. They speed up their pumping.

" Oh fuck! I wanna watch will you Peter ! I bet Momma spider would love to do it! Think about it, Nat and Wanda slamming their hips against making their asses move like waves and giggling for you to watch as a double ended dildo slams into them! Just imagine it, I bet you can already hear it! " she said, using the scene already playing as audio. Slapping and moaning as the plastic moves into each other backing up and then leaning apart only to come back together moaning loudly. Peter thought about it, Wanda and Natasha rocking their hips into one another moaning out as he and MJ watched on. It was too much.  

"FUCK! " he shouted as came. He coated their hands in his cum and part of his lower stomach. Rope after pulsing rope of spurted out covering himself. When he was done noticed that MJ had came and Wanda was furiously rubbing herself till completion a couple seconds later. When they were all three down, they helped clean him up. Using the tissues to clean up all his cum and tossing it. They gathered the materials and forced Peter to go do his science stuff with Tony as MJ did say she would let him. When he left the room and confirmed with FRIDAY that he was in fact out of range. 

" We have to get you and Nat to do that. " 


End file.
